An inner tub of a washing machine is arranged inside an outer tub, the inner tub and the outer tub are both arranged inside a housing and the outer tub is hung by a plurality of suspenders inside the housing, that is, one end of each suspender is connected to the housing and the other end is connected to the outer tub. However, the inner tub and the outer tub will vibrate due to the rotation of the inner tub during the working period of the washing machine. So the suspenders have a possibility to disengage with the housing or the outer tub, but the users may not aware the disengagement of the suspender in time, it will cause further damage to the washing machine as the washing machine continuing working.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.